


100x100

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: AU, Crack, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to Helene Cixous</p>
    </blockquote>





	100x100

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Helene Cixous

he feels as if he's been turned inside out and _self_ and _being_ are no longer words he can use to apply to himself no longer words. no longer speech, longer silence and choked back in his throat at the shifting of his surface (of his skin) too-bright colours painful light, the ragged or blurred edge of his hand as he turns it slowly, jagged movement like the agonised slowed frames of a film.

small, cold mouths pressed against his throat in blind supplication (blind) and flesh solid but not-solid not-heat (maybe he could fit them in his pocket but they're too much too large for him to grasp hold of they grasp hold of him) and soft hair clinging around his fingers like strands of not-being not, too bright, too solid, too much.

_it's ok_, he murmurs to them, the words stamped flatly, clinging to his face in the unthinkable silence. blind. _i'm here. it's only me._

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/456342.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/11914.html


End file.
